


Roland the Red-Nosed Reindeer

by OhSchittWeWroteFanFic



Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: Christmas Music, M/M, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSchittWeWroteFanFic/pseuds/OhSchittWeWroteFanFic
Summary: Do we need another twisted Christmas Carol? I mean, it seems like the answer is yes...
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Roland the Red-Nosed Reindeer

You know Johnny and Moira and David and Patrick  
Stevie and Twyla and Ted and Alexis

But do you recall,  
The most famous townie of all??

Roland the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
Is a very nosy man  
And if you ever see him  
You’ll run ‘way as fast as you can

All of the other townies  
Laugh about the way he eats  
They can’t contain their nausea  
When he’s enjoying Jocelyn’s treats

Then one lovely summer’s eve  
Johnny came to say  
Roland with your tools so bright  
Won’t you fix our A/C tonight?

Then how the motel staff loved him  
And they shouted out with glee  
Roland the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
Here’s a gift card to Rose Apothecary!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, you lovely readers of Schitt’s Creek fics!


End file.
